


Chocolate Chip Cookies

by lukemichael_archive



Series: Baker Michael and Camboy Luke [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Baker!Michael, Camboy!Luke, Dildos, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, This Is STUPID, guys bein dudes, i talk about luke's ass more than i should, it get's kinda rough, um yeah so it's michael and luke's anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukemichael_archive/pseuds/lukemichael_archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nineteen year old camboy is notoriously prompt, shaved, clean, and energetic each and every time he switches on his cam and waves from his large neatly-made bed. Seeing as it is his and Michael’s anniversary and he typically does a stellar job at putting on a show for his viewers, he figures being late by a half hour to his session isn’t all that tragic. If a few of them were going to get pissy like the devastatingly sad and lonely man-children they are, he’d ignore them and wait till they watch him ride the nine incher, they’ll be hypnotized, spell bound, awestruck, just watching his big butt work over the toy. They’ll think twice about getting sassy with him in the chat box -  Luke will once again lull thousands back into the little wonderland that is known as The LukeyLux Show.</p><p>Or Luke is a camboy who feels bad about ditching his boyfriend to do a livestream on their anniversary, nothing a blow job in front of thousands of people can’t fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Chip Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> HEY UM, this is really bad. Just getting that out of the way now. This was supposed to be 4k and then I slipped and added 13k more because accidents happen!! So therefore it's thousands of words full of pointless smut encased by a shitty plot. 
> 
> This is apart of a new baker Michael and camboy Luke series I've been wanting to start and have been talking about on tumblr forever now so it feels good to finally get something out. 
> 
> I wanna dedicate this to [Rey](http://pilotmikey.tumblr.com) because I love them ever so much and this is an incredibly late birthday present to them <3 that also sucks balls
> 
> [oh also here's a camboy luke visual](http://lukemichael.tumblr.com/post/145454203306/luke-as-a-camboy-au-click-to-view-more-clearly) i made on tumbr :)

Luke knew what time it was. Three in the afternoon on a Wednesday is an odd hour to strip naked for random people across the world on camera, it’s always seemed to work out for him though. He gets a lot of viewers despite it being smack dab in the middle of the week. He even draws quite a healthy crowd from his fellow Australian’s who would typically be in the middle of work or taking care of other weekly priorities rather than watching the blond boy pull his waistband just below his round ass, and shake it for money sent straight to his Paypal.

Luke understands that people are busy. He also doesn’t care, his schedule is on his own terms and frankly he loves seeing his regulars get pouty and upset they couldn’t watch him live that day. This is how things fall into place, having to broadcast during the week when the sun is still up. He _would_ be finishing up co-writers club at his university if it were any other day. Luke is thankful he got to scurry home early, turn on all his lighting and video equipment, and start his show so strangers can start funding him, pay his tuition and rent as quick as he can unfasten his belt. He’s practically an icon for newcomers in the amateur cam industry and it isn’t even because he’s been a camboy for long, or that he’s the best of the best when it comes to skill and strategy and milking people for all their cash.

It’s simply because Luke is pretty.

Not that he’s bragging, he’s just picked up on the basics as to why he has such a strong following. That of which includes that he’s young, has a nice face and soft supple body, and bubble butt that practically knocks all his equipment over whenever he turns around to crawl onto his bed. People like him, he’s successful here even though it’s supposed to be an odd side job to help him get through school, people treat him like a class A porn star or their cute cherished twink. Luke has always been a very shy person, always mumbling and looking at his shoes and hiding behind his bangs growing up, but this kind of work unleashes something else within him, something fearless and tantalizing and cheeky. He isn’t someone else when he starts streaming, he’s him, who he truly wants to show to the world. A bold little firecracker that gets the nation to swoon over him.

Being on camera is liberating. He’s learned to look up into lens, speak louder, get slutty and nasty, whatever his audience wants within reason will get him more donations - and he plays the field _well._ He plays his part of soft, blond, and sultry and takes it all quite professionally too, with his set up and his weekly goals for how much he wants to make and a schedule he sticks to; Luke is always clean and pretty and punctual for his viewers.

Today is different though, today he’s completely late.

It’s all because of a stupid boy with an angelic smile and bleach blond hair and his damn delicious homemade cookies that he knows for a fact Luke can’t pass up.

Now he’s chuckling from behind, watching Luke scramble around his studio with an entire cookie shoved in his mouth and his eyebrows drawn together in a scowl, crumbs fly from his lips every time he huffs. He flicks on his camera and reaches up to switch his softbox lighting on so it fills through the room nicely, making Luke’s skin glow like he wants it to.

“Michael.” Luke grunts. “The least you could do is help me instead of standing there laughing, this your fault that I’m damn near a fucking heart attack, it’s already three minutes past three.”

“I didn’t understand a word you just said but you look adorable as fuck with your mouth full and your face scrunched. Like an angry baby.” Michael smiles and leans on the door frame.

Luke swallows a big bulk of the contents in his mouth. “Help me you tit, and admit you were sabotaging me.”

“Even cuter when your voice cracks from how fussy you’re getting.”

“Michael!”

The oldest offers a lazy grin and saunters into the room. He takes his sweet time dicking around before he starts up Luke’s laptop and opens the site he broadcasts on. The bold pink letters at the top of his page spell out LukeyLux and are adorned with a cute web design and links to his social media, categorized videos, and a place where people can talk to him if they have any business inquiries. Luke smiles proudly at what Michael designed for him back when he found out he got to upgrade to pro on this site for how many viewers he gets per week, therefore granting him access to customize his page.

He doesn’t have any time to admire any of it though, it’s five minutes passed the time he told his viewers he’d be there and the stream will always be packed with bitter people who won’t donate as much money, aside from his regulars who talk to him like he’s a platinum angel. They always gave him a gorgeous amount of cash each and every show no matter what he does. He showed off his feet for an hour once and was got two grand for it, reading through the chat there had been endless praise for his “pretty pink toes.”

Luke yanks his shirt over his head before working on his belt, sometimes he starts the show fully clothed and gives the people a strip tease as many of them enjoy, but being clad in his boxers sitting cutely on the mattress always lit up the chat box with praise and adoration that turned him pink all over. He’s an embarrassing, squirmy, full body blusher who is needy and lives for validation, which gives him the extra push to start virtually naked every time. He keens at the thought of thousands wishing they were there with him running their hands up his untarnished skin, accented with freckles that are often compared to constellations by his boyfriend, his viewers aren’t that poetic.

Luke loves that Michael is, though. He’s some kind of blessing sent to him by mythical guardians or something, like the clouds gifted him a boy with a wide smile and eyes that have individually placed stars in them only enhancing their green color. Michael is his safety, his big fumbly goof of a boy who walks like a duck and colors his hair more than he turns in his assignments promptly at university, which always stunned Luke because the guy bakes as his major. He creates pastry _art_ , and he’s had a passion for it long before Luke met him when they were fifteen.

Michael is far beyond professional level when it comes to baking cakes and everything related and it’s a nightmare. Luke was scrawny before they started dating, now he’s doughy with pudge that Michael likes to use as a pillow. The “i’m trying to fatten you up so I can kill you and eat you”jokes have been used far too many times in the five years they’ve known one another. Luke wouldn’t trade the boy for the world, and on top of it all he’s supportive of his job, which basically consists of riding dildos in front of strangers.

Michael admittedly was confused and shocked at first when he was applying for work and the blond told him that he wanted to make money in an alternative way, but that was years ago and Michael decided it would in no way interfere with the unconditional love he has for his boyfriend. Michael supports and helps him in every way he can because at the end of the day he gets the blond, in the flesh, to touch and kiss and hold and love and Luke made sure to remind him of that when he was wary of the whole camboy thing, and as far as things go now it doesn’t get in the way of their relationship.

Well, most of the time.

“What are you doing?” Luke watches Michael’s short fingers race over the keyboard, he’s fairly certain you don’t need to type to start up the stream.

“Relax, this will only take a second.”

“Michael…”

“Shh my little buttercup.”

“Are you posting a message on my page?” Luke flings his jeans off his feet and strides over to him, it looks as if he's finishing up a short paragraph in the message box.

Luke places a hand on his shoulder to push him away but Michael plants his feet farther apart to prevent him from being toppled over. “Wait wait wait I’m almost done!”

“No, what are you typing? I’m late this needed to be started already!” He wraps his hands around Michael’s bicep and tries to yank him from his laptop before giving up and ducking under his arm so he can squeeze between him and the desk. Luke’s broad frame forces Michael to trip backward and Luke squints at the screen to read that 'he’s sorry but he has to cancel today’s show because he’s a bit busy ‘swallowing his boyfriend’s massive dick.’'

“Dude what the fuck!”

Michael stumbles onto the bed and hangs his head back in laughter, arms weakly crossing his tummy. “Come on don’t give me the 'dude' I was only fucking around.”

Luke quickly discards the message and goes to his setup, he hovers over the “stream” button. “You’re ‘dude’ when you do shit like this. I don’t have time to mess around Mikey.”

He hears Michael’s laughter eventually die in his throat and turns to face him so he tell him to get the hell out for an hour until he’s finished - until he sees his boyfriend’s state, propped on his elbows with a sad smile turning the corners of his dark pink lips. Luke’s heart sinks.

Michael's expression slips into a frown that he tries to fight but fails miserably.

“Baby…” Luke sighs. He takes a couple steps over to him, placing a hand on either side of his hips on the bed and hovering above the sad blond. “I’ll be done in an hour.”

Michael looks sheepish as he stares at Luke’s bare chest and nods. “It’s our anniversary I just…”

“Hey.” Luke grabs his face in his hand and tilts it so he’s looking at him. His eyes lack luster, clouded with a sad gray that makes guilt leak into Luke's chest. “Fifty _five_ minutes okay? You know I want to cancel bub but I’m trying to earn money to-”

“Buy me a better camera so I can post my baking videos, I know. I’m a selfish idiot.” He chuckles dryly.

Luke hates how serious he sounds, like he truly believes he’s selfish for wanting to start his own show to earn money and preoccupy himself while Luke cams, then selfish for wanting Luke to forget about helping him with the finances for a better camera by not streaming today even when last week he insisted Luke stream on their anniversary and that it was no problem.

Luke sees the insecurity in his eyes, they’re storming with self reproach. He wishes he could kiss his eyelids and make it all go away but he knows this is deeply woven into him, these feelings. The only thing he can do to ease the situation is reassure him, and he’ll do everything in his power to make Michael's face light up again. “Michael you are not selfish.”

“You’re late for your show and being a big piss baby.” The older boy shakes his head and attempts to sit up but is halted by Luke’s large hand on his chest pushing him back onto the bed so that he can straddle him and bow his head to rest their foreheads together. Michael whines and in response Luke kisses the corner of his mouth.

“Baby, it’s our three year anniversary, I need to be with you today and you’re upset that I have to take a chunk out of it for this... and what you feel is completely valid.”

Michael makes a face and tries to sit up again. “Yeah but you’re doing it so you can buy me-”

“I practically forced you to let me earn the money for you Mikey we had a two hour discussion about it, you burnt your blueberry muffins because you were too distracted with insisting you'd work at the library part time so you could get the camera yourself.”

“Mmm.” He pouts like a child. “Still could have said no.”

“No you couldn’t have. Not when you saw that I could buy us an entirely new living room furniture in one week when a job at the library would take a year to reach that equivalent.” Luke retorts. “I _want_ to do this for you. Let me, and when I’m done I’m yours and only yours for the rest of the day.”

Michael thinks for a moment and sighs. “Only mine for the rest of the day?”

“Forever, even if it means I have to leave you for a few to go to class or clap my ass on camera.” Luke smiles and places a big wet kiss on his cheek.

He giggles at that, and to punctuate his words Luke arches his back and bounces his butt against his boyfriend’s sweatpants covered crotch.

Michael growls past a grin, lifting his hands from where they were resting on Luke’s thighs and reaching around to squeeze his ass roughly though the thin material of his underwear. Luke yelps out and laughs loudly into his neck, feeling strong hands knead away at his cheeks and he starts rolling his hips.

“Miss this booty.” Michael gives it light and playful spanks. “S’been a week.”

“A whole week?”

“Mhhm you may have not been counting the days Mr. High and Mighty Social Butterfly but I’m chiseling tally marks into the wall in our bedroom .” He takes his lip between his teeth and stares up at the blond with hooded eyes.

“Yeah?” Luke whispers. “I’ve got you that desperate for it?”

He fists Michael’s black t-shirt and rolls his hips harder but agonizingly slow. Michael is chubbing up underneath his cheeks, hard and firm against the softness of his butt. The boy lets out a low groan and lolls his head to the side, giving Luke open access to latch his lips to his strong jaw lightly dusted with stubble tasting like salt and _Michael._

Luke suckles on the skin eagerly till he feels blood vessels pop and leave a deliciously purple bruise blossoming on his pale complexion which he soothes with his tongue, then licks hotly all the way up to his earring and wraps his lips around the small black circle, all the while letting Michael’s hands knead and spread his cheeks apart.

“Fuck baby boy you’re like ten minutes late.” Michael breathes in slow breaths while his earlobe is getting played with, the small piece of plastic and metal stopper clink against Luke’s teeth. He releases Luke's ass and trails his petite hands up the curve of it and lets them rest on his lower back, feeling it fluctuate when Luke grinds down steadily.

The youngest pulls his lips off Michael’s ear and presses open mouth kisses down his pale neck, he moves to his throat and Michael rotates his head to let him suck another bruise right beside his protruding adam’s apple.

One of the hottest things about his boyfriend is his fucking neck, and Luke is a leech, he’ll get his mouth on it whenever he can even in a non-sexual manner he’ll latch onto him and stay there for ten minute intervals while they lay in bed or watch movies or get nasty in front of everyone at a party without a care in the world who’s watching.

He’s sure if they continue on any longer one or both of them will come in their pants, by the small grunts Michael is making he can tell it won’t be long until that happens, and he wants to save his boyfriend’s orgasm for after the show so that they aren’t in a panic to finish, the fact that Luke should have started already hanging over their heads.

Luke stills his hips and feels Michael’s cock twitch at the pressure from the mound of ass burying it. He blows cool air on his neck until he hears a squeak about how cold it feels. “Mm Lukey I was almost finished.” Michael whines and reaches for Luke's hips, attempting to move them himself.

“Ah ah, nope.” Luke sits up, peeling the older boy’s tattooed hands off him and holding them instead. “That was a teaser for what’s to come later, I'm not having the first orgasm on our anniversary be from lazy dry humping like we’re sixteen.”

“You loved dry humping then and you love it now. Don’t act like you _aren’t_ a little horny bunny who can’t even wait till I can take my pants off.” Michael snickers and Luke lets go of his hands and frowns.

“Fine.” He leans back and starts rutting against Michael frantically, extracting the breath out of the older boy, he tenses up beneath him and squeaks, that makes Luke chuckle.

Michael’s fully thickened cock is easy to feel between the layers of clothing, Luke's ass is a big cushion perfect for jerking him till he makes a mess of himself in his sweats like a teenager with no self control or patience. Michael never had it when they were younger, Luke’s always had a cute perky butt even if it was smaller then, and he could make the boy’s fringe stick to his face with sweat, weak little whimpers fall from his plump lips in the same way they do now.

“You wanna come like this? I’ll make you come like this Mikey, you get a lap full of my fat ass now and you won’t get to fuck it later.” He taunts, making a big show out of bouncing and shaking his ass like they’re in a porn and he has to look at slutty as possibly on top of this poor unsuspecting boy crushed beneath him, who is panting and staring up at Luke with eyes the size of saucers and the color of rare gems.

Michael swallows thickly and gets his hands back on Luke’s hips to halt him immediately before he busts. “Wait wait wait…” He pants, holding Luke still in his strong grip, Luke loves the feeling of his fingers digging into his soft flesh like the claws of a scared kitten. “Stop I...I can wait, do your show and I’ll wait.”

Luke palms his own throbbing cock easily seen through material of his boxers, heavy, full, and constrained by the waistband that stretches over his leaking head. He offers Michael an innocent pout, batting his thin lashes and milking the moment as long as he can. “Mmm.”

Luke rubs eagerly at the dull ache in his shaft all the way to the seam of his balls, intentions to tease his boyfriend but only making it more frustrating for himself, he needs a release but he knows he has to save it for his show. A grand finale with his eyes squeezed shut as loads of cum spurt from his cock and coat his soft pink skin gets him a shit ton of cash. There’s no way he’d settle for coming dry and missing out on the most money he can possibly make, he wants to be able to buy Michael a top of line camera.

He sighs shakily and rests his hand on his bare thigh before he gets too in over his head. “You sure daddy?”

“Yes you little shit.” Michael grunts ans grabs his sides, flipping them over abruptly. Luke cries out and erupts in loud manic giggles that always make Michael laugh at the sound of them, they’re squeaky and breathless and embarrassing. Michael’s laughs are the cutest most pure sounding thing in the entire universe and Luke never wants them to stop, they make him feel as warm as the sun streaming in from the nearby window casting its heat on his body does.

The blond squirms against the sheets and tries to fight off the hands that are squeezing him mercilessly, tickling every inch of his torso and pausing to take their time poking at his ribs. “ _Daddy._ ” Michael scoffs. “You think you have me right under your stubby little thumb.”

“They’re nah, _nhgn_ , not stubby!” Luke cries, grinning so hard his face might split in half. His cheeks ache and eyes sting with tears that are due to roll down his face at any moment. He grips Michael’s wrists and tears his hands off him, rolling to the side to curl into a ball. Michael dips his hand down in the crack between Luke’s body and the mattress and massages his side.

“They’re so stubby! The stubbiest thumbs I’ve ever seen!”

Luke shifts and rolls on his belly, trying to climb to the top of the mattress away from the Michael but is laughing so hard he’s too weak.

Michael rests his hand on the Luke's butt and spanks it lightly over and over. “Stubby. Thumbs. And. A. Big. Butt.” Each words gets a smack, he ends it with a pinch and Luke jumps. “The two qualities that drew me to you.”

He pants into his pillow and shakes his head. “Shut the fuck up!”

“It’s true!”

“They’re not stubby!”

“Baby they’re fat and they’re adorable and love to suck on them okay? Don’t feel insecure.”

Luke giggles and tries to wiggle his way free. “Get off me you fuck.”

Michaels lean forward and presses his mouth to his shoulder blade, giving it a sweet kiss. “Tell me you love your thumbs, I gotta know you aren’t insecure.”

“I love my thumbs in all their fat glory now get off me i’m laaaaaate!” Luke whines. His voice is muffled by the cotton pillowcase against his mouth.

His hair is a ruffled mess and his pale skin is marked with pink little scratches when Michael crawls off him and mumbles something about how that didn’t sound convincing enough but he’d accept it because he wants him to start streaming.

“You’re the worst.” Luke rolls over. Michael skips out of the room happily and hangs onto the door frame so he can take one last peek at him.  

“Thought I was ‘daddy’”

“You’re the worst and you’re daddy there’s no in between.” He repositions his head and raises his eyebrows, watching Michael’s cute face beam at him like it once did before he started feeling down.

Luke still feels the pang of guilt deep in his gut that on their anniversary he’s taking separate time out to have others pay to drool over his naked body and tug their cocks till they come on their keyboard, but Luke has yet to spend the rest of the day with him, eating dinner and going out and taking the money from today’s show to go and pick out a camera with him, to watch him light up as he gets all nerdy and uses terminology Luke vaguely understands. A lisp and a small excited speech impediment will be heard because he'll be beyond thrilled and his mind will work quicker than his tongue. Luke _desperately_ wants to see that, he absolutely has to, he wants to see stars pivot on their points in Michael's eyes and his lips stretch into a sideways capital D, adorned with wide, cute teeth.

For that to happen he needs to put on his best performance today, he’ll sacrifice their time if it means later he gets to watch Michael's tiny chubby hands fumble with his new equipment and turn it on to test it out, following Luke around with it and showering him in compliments, telling him the amount of megapixels makes him look stunning and angelic in the fluorescent light of their kitchen.

“Love you Lukey.” Michael says just above a whisper, strawberry colored lips being tugged shyly between his teeth. “See you in fifty _five_ minutes.”

“Mmm.” He smiles. “Thank you for the anniversary cookies, even though you cast a spell on them and delayed me from streaming.”

Michael sighs and turns to leave. “You’re welcome buttface, next time they’ll be more potent and you won’t even remember you _have_ a damn livestream.”

He leaves him alone in his studio that was furnished to look like a bedroom. Luke doesn’t like to stream in their room, that’s their personal sanctum that he doesn’t want his viewers to see or his job to infiltrate, strangers peeking into his and Michael’s lives isn't ideal. Luke insisted he use the extra room they had to set up a guest space but actually use it as his little set.

The closet it full of toys, lubricant, and little outfits including lingerie sets that are purely for camera, he has his own separate ones that he wears for Michael, his favorite ones that are only for his eyes. He may seem like a person who keeps nothing private, he fucks his asshole with a suction cup dildo live a couple times a week for fucks sake, but he keeps a few things offline.

There are things he simply does not want the world to see, personal things between him and the boy he loves, whether it be sexy baby doll lingerie or the way he moans and the passion he feels when he’s making love to Michael, not everything is for everyone’s eyes. That’s a part of what makes their relationship so special, even more special than those that don’t have one of the spouses camming for a living, sacred things become even more sacred when the rest of it is for the public to witness.

Luke gets up from the large bed, quickly straightening out the bedding and the throw that drapes over the corner. He pads over to the closet and pulls a box from his high shelf that contains his impressive collection of toys and everything related. Thanks to these people who fund him weekly, he was able to expand his selection from just a couple of finger size vibrators to a set up of a person into BDSM with an intense sex addiction. Luke doesn’t exactly look the part, he’s broad and tall and can grow a beard in a couple day’s time, put him in a flannel and give him an axe and he’s a straight-as-all-get-up lumberjack, far from a very giggly and deeply emotional boy with a passion for playing guitar and stretching his ass. He makes it work, and he likes the fact that people stereotype, it makes him feel like he has a secret that he can smile to himself about when he's out, listening to people go off about tits and sports.

By the looks of his beautiful assortment of toys that he’s staring at, he truly does have a massive secret. A secret from everyone besides Michael and a few close friends, and of course...those who watch him, which is a shit ton of people. He has sky-rocketed from a couple hundred, to a couple thousand, to a couple ten thousand, and he realized somebody he knew was bound to come across him eventually.

They have.

Quite a few guys come on to him at parties when Michael has steps away for another drink or to piss or say hi to friends, he’s then cornered by perverts. Those type of interactions usually end with him clutching a beer to his chest and Michael with a bruised fist and the predator on the ground or scampering off. That typically makes the blond wary to do a show the next day when he knows people who have met him in real life watch, and know where to find him in the city or at school.

Luke tries not to think about it so much, he knows if people who recognize him in his daily life are watching then that’s on them, this is his job and he refuses to be looked down upon, harassed, or confronted by his peers.

Essentially though, he has a secret, and it’s kind of exciting as nerve wracking living with one but each and every day he makes it home unscathed. Michael always jokes by stumbling towards him and holding him tight, fake crying into his shoulder about how he’s so thankful he’s safe and the booty police didn’t catch him and put him behind bars for having an ass like that and broadcasting it to the world, when it’s against the booty-law.

Luke smiles to himself as he eyes several of his plain suction cup dildos. He decides on the pink one that’s thicker and longer than a normal cock that stretches him out nicely and fucks him deep. He sets it aside on the bedside table and shoves the box under the bed in case he decides to switch things up, he doesn’t have to abandon the camera and head back to the closet.

The nineteen year old camboy is notoriously prompt, shaved, clean, and energetic each and every time he switches on his cam and waves from his large neatly-made bed. Seeing as it is his and Michael’s anniversary and he typically does a stellar job at putting on a show for his viewers, he figures being late by a half hour to his session isn’t all that tragic. If a few of them were going to get pissy like the devastatingly sad and lonely man-children they are, he’d ignore them and wait till they watch him ride the nine incher, they’ll be hypnotized, spell bound, awestruck, watching his big butt work over the toy. They’ll think twice about getting sassy with him in the chat box -  Luke will once again lull thousands back into the little wonderland that is known as The LukeyLux Show.

Luke ambles over to his Macbook that’s hooked up to his video equipment, bare feet against his smooth wood floor and head bowed so he can see the screen, he hovers over the stream button and gives it a click.

The video feed pops up in front of him, displaying his own face blinking and glancing all around to make sure he’s good to go. Luke cracks his dazzling dimply smile and backs up a bit till his thighs press on the edge of the bed and he sits. The chat box goes insane, seeing their Lukey is finally here, looking cute with his messy hair and face accented with light fuzzy stubble, wearing only blue boxers and sitting pretty on his mattress.

He sees at what people are saying, a couple tell him he looks like an angel, and that they missed him and didn’t think he was gonna show up today. A lot of them are eager about getting to see him come, talking about how much the love his pretty pink cock and that they can’t wait to watch him play with it. A few viewers ask if he’s going fuck his ass with something or jerk off for them today.

Luke can’t keep up with the continuous string of messages so he just laughs lightly at everyone’s excitement and gazes into the camera, lifting his hand and dropping it back down to his thigh. “Hey guys, m’doing good today thank you. Sorry I’m late, I got hung up with some personal stuff.” Luke’s referring to delicious warm cookies being lodged into his mouth the second he got home from school, him trying hard to chew and set his bag down while getting showered with kisses from Mikey.

“Umm I hope you don’t mind much but, I’m here now and I’m ready to get started if you’re all ready?” He sucks his lower lip into his mouth and innocently tilts his head to the side, hearing messages flow in left in right. Luke smirks and leans back with one hand against the bed. He glances at his viewer count.

20,233 people and then some are logged in watching him at this very moment and he isn’t the least bit nervous. Feeling insecure and over analyzing all his actions - wondering if he was being sexy enough or looked like a fucking jackass in front of his audience - doesn't happen anymore. He’s been doing this for nearly two years and has climbed his way to the top of the small industry they have. Luke is now one of the most commonly watched stars on this site, being constantly praised and people wanting to sponsor and/ or manage him barely gives him time to sweat about looking dumb in front of people. He’s mastered it, he’s confident and if he can brag for a moment, he’d say he’s quite good at keeping people’s attention and drawing big crowds.

Luke crawls over to the table to get his toy. He opens the drawer that contains small bottles lube and then sits with his legs crossed and broad shoulders slouched, it's as if he’s holding something as typical as a video game controller.

“So i’m gonna use my big crystal jelly, s’about nine inches if some of you remember, I used it last week against my window.” A sheepish smile invades face while he absently uncaps the lube and lets a healthy glob run onto the tip and pour down till it drips over the balls. He starts jerking the dildo off with a loose hand and looking as cute as possible while doing so.

They love when he plays this role; young, not yet subjected to the evil of the world. That is, until he handles a massive fake cock that’s too thick for his hand to even fully wrap around, which gets them going. Any way that Luke can make himself look smaller than he really is has always given him extra points.

He pumps the rubber shaft while looking into the camera with wide blue eyes and pouted lips, the wet slippery sound is loud enough for the mic to pick up.

The money count is already rolling, numbers spin with every donation that is given to him and he’s barely done anything yet. Him prepping the jelly is enough to get some people emptying their bank accounts. Luke smiles and presses his tongue to his cheek, lust filling his eyes as he fists the cock faster. “Wish I had a real cock in my hand right now. Need a big fat dick I can lube up for my ass, so wet and eager for me to sink down onto it.” Luke smirks lazily, catching what people are saying.

_Love to wreck that little hole of yours with my monster cock, bigger than that little thing you’re wacking off._

_god ur fucking stunning Lukey, im so hard i might bust without even touching myself_

_lonely baby? fly me out to you and ill have your on ur hands nd knees, fat ass in the air all needy,grinding against my dick_

_fuck ur hot, im blowing all my money on u today_

_Gonna ride it babyboy?_

_Don’t tease us. x_

It's always fun to read, he loves praise and people wanting him so bad that they’d kill for a chance to be in his bedroom right now. Even if he’s in a relationship he can’t deny that being desired is a good feeling. Beyond that though, he feels nothing. He’s never turned on by their incessant dirty talk, exaggerations that their penises are larger than the toy he’s using that day, their abrasive and dominant comments about wanting to shove his face against the wall as they fuck him from behind and make him come eleven times.

None of that ever gets him going, sometimes he feels like he’s pushing the truth a little with that one, only saying it so he wouldn’t upset Michael, but at the end of it all he is not impressed, no one’s words make his cock twitch in his underwear or salivate at the thought of a person’s “meat stick pounding down into his throat.” Luke is quite numb to it. Michael is truly the only person that can talk him with a filthy tongue, and it makes his dick ache so badly that he’ll pathetically search for something to rut up against like an animal. Michael is different, he’s sexier, entirely more sensual, a world’s difference from the creepy faceless people on here with dicks as their profile picture and no decency to even ease into the conversation before talking about filling his holes with come.

Michael is a fucking god with a dirty mouth from hell and cock from the heavens, he knows all of Luke’s ins and outs, has the formula perfected on how to make the younger boy squirm. Luke _loves_ Michael, love and lust go hand in hand in their case, Luke feels perfect underneath or on top of him, they _fit_ , they’re each other’s person, home in a sense that they can connect entirely beyond the basis of just fucking. Something like that is irreplaceable and the older boy knows that he doesn’t have to worry about what people say to Luke when he streams because it’s only _empty air_.

Luke may or may not feel himself fattening up in his loose boxers at the thought of his boyfriend, that’s what typically gets him going anyways. That and himself, he’ll be overwhelmed at how naughty he’s acting and his cock immediately reacts and gets hard and hot between his legs. The whole _concept_ of being an exhibitionist that’s desired by many but fucked by none is enough to get him to come untouched.

Luke groans, glancing down at the prominent bulge beneath his thin underwear, the head just barely peeking out of his waistband leaking warm clear precome that drips down his dark pink cock. The sight is pretty, straining against the elastic pinning it down to his tummy. He wants to release the pressure off of it, allow better blood flow so it doesn’t look so swollen and ache so badly up the underside of his shaft, but it feels too fucking good like this, his thick cock throbbing on his soft flat stomach while he pumps a huge dildo, watching it slide easily in and out of fist. He can’t even touch his thumb and middle finger when his hand curls around it and it makes his mouth water, the very thought of him sitting on it. 20,000 people will be watching him bounce till he comes, his small hole stretching over the rubber.

He looks at how he's progressing. 29,000 viewers and 500 $ in his Paypal. Luke blinks and leans in to make sure he’s reading that correctly. 500 dollars and hasn’t even slipped his underwear off, by the time this is over he’ll have enough to buy Michael five cameras because people are so fucking needy for him.

Luke’s cheeks lift into his eyes when he smiles triumphantly and glances back down at the dildo, he’s about to start stripping and get this thing suctioned to the floor when he remembers that although he’s already open from yesterday’s quick 10pm show, he knows the crowd goes absolutely insane when he takes the time to finger himself, and it won’t hurt his wallet in the end if he decides to do it now.

“I’m gonna take a minute to open myself up everyone, I hope you don’t mind.” He chuckles softly.“But this thing will never fit inside my little hole if I don’t prep at least a little bit.”

Luke bites his lip and tilts his head into a raised shoulder like a slutty schoolgirl. He’s everyone’s “baby boy.” Soft and blond and beautiful, always looking like a ruffled sleepy mess when he streams. They love the big eyes and the eyelash batting, they love it when he makes little natural sounds, little squeaks and whines and hums, and they love it when he talks.

“Can’t wait to fuck myself on this pink cock. Been thinking about it all day, dying to get home so I can fill myself up so _deep_ , wanna feel it right here.” Luke rubs his lower belly in slow circles as he gets up onto his knees, leaning over and placing the wet toy on the nightstand. When he settles in front of the camera again he lets his hands wander, explore his pretty body, traveling up from his stomach to his ribs and across his supple chest, the pads of his fingers brush lightly against his small nipples. He makes a weak noise and pouts his lips, rolling the dark pink buds between his fingers and involuntarily rolling his hips to feel his balls drag against the mattress, he eases up after a bit, determined not to let himself get anywhere near coming.

With his hands pointing downward he runs them lower on his sides and past his hip bones, settling them on his legs. He sits so his ass rests against his calves and spreads his knees a bit, giving people a perfect view of his clothed dick, his boxers are so tight you can see the outline of everything, cock begging to be released from the cotton. Luke avoids touching it and settles for teasing himself, massaging the pale flesh down his thighs even though he’s just an inch away from the source of all this ache. He sighs softly and attempts to control himself.

He still has a show to put on, and so he does, dipping his fingers past the elastic to rub the sticky skin where his dick rested on, it coats his hand, he slowly spreads his fingers so the camera catches the strings of clear precome stuck to each digit. Luke raises them to his mouth and sucks each one individually, tasting the bitter salty substance as he stares into the camera and blinks as innocently as he can, hollowing his cheeks and lapping it all up like it’s the most delicious thing to ever touch his tongue. The blond hollows his cheeks, making sure his pink lips look pretty wrapped around each one as the suckling noises fill the room. He pulls off with a pop when they’re completely clean and flashes a bashful smile. “Tastes so sweet.” He trails his tongue over his lips to collect all the remnants and sits back. His donation count rises generously.

“I thinks it’s time to get rid of these.” Luke references his underwear. He hooks his thumbs into the elastic and stretches it out, dipping forward a bit so they catch a glimpse of his glistening cock tip. He snaps it back to his waist and turns around, looking behind his shoulder and checking the screen to make sure everything looks like it’s in frame.

The blond always likes to shed his bottoms when his ass is facing the camera, it’s practically the star of the show, what everyone anticipates and gossips about around this website, LukeyLux has the most mind blowing ass, wait till you see it. He smirks and bites at his raw lower lip, stretching his underwear over the fullness of his ass letting it settle under his cheeks.

He palms it roughly in his hands, spreading himself open so everyone can see his pink needy hole fluttering at the exposure. He bends his waist, leaning forward a bit and releasing the handful of butt, grabbing and releasing, continuing that pattern so he can stretch himself out and watch is jiggle back into place.

There are white marks where his fingers dig into when he lifts the mound of ass up so that his lower back creases from how fat it is before it drops back. “God I need to get fucked so bad.” He says sweetly and tucks his arms in front of him so he can shake his ass.

It bounces nicely, shifting up into his back and dropping back down against his waistband like it’s heaviest thing. Luke leans forward so his hands rest on the bed, he works his core so he can shake it properly and feel his cheeks push up and snap back into place. His cock and balls are grinding against the sheet each time he arches up as a result, it motivates him to strip himself of his underwear completely and assume previous position, ass in the air with his knees spread and face down on the mattress, everything is visible to the viewers from this angle now he’s fully naked. He languidly ruts against the sheet, his sack dragging with the circling of his hips and his oozing precome stains the on the bedding.

Luke looks like a downright whore, desperately humping and working his ass in a circle. He moans sweetly, princess-sweet moans high and squeaky and  filthy, yet so innocent pushing passed his perfectly shaped lips. He glances behind him, face twisted in pleasurable ecstasy while he continues humping down, watching his own butt wobble on the screen. It’s fat and bite-able and gorgeous in front of everyone’s face in all its glory. Luke lets his head drop as he lets out a helpless groan.

The camboy makes a tired effort to stop grinding and suck his fingers to coat them in the proper amount of saliva. He reaches his hand between his legs and circles the pad of his fingers around the tight cinched ring of muscle before impatiently dipping two fingers inside of himself. “Ah fuck.” He pants, ramming his two digits to the first knuckle without hesitation. Last night he fucked himself for a half hour straight with four fingers till his thighs quivered and he shot his load all over the camera lens, he doesn’t need to take it slow this time around.

Luke fucks himself quickly and mercilessly with his two fingers before plowing in three, arching up to chase the feeling. He fists the light blue sheets while smashing his cheek into a random pillow that muffle his squeaks. Luke turns his head to the side so he can let the mic pick up how desperate he sounds for his own fingers thrusting in and out of his warm tight hole.

The sound of his spit working as a lubricant while he rams his fingers into his ass is _obscene_ , enough to nearly push the large blond boy over the edge. “M’gonna fucking come.” He grunts to himself, voice wavering as a result of euphoria washing over his body that’s stimulating all of his senses intensely. He’s so fucking _horny._ He feels absolutely sinful like this, butt up in the air and vulnerable beyond what most people experience in their life.

Luke breathes hard and heavy, he can’t come like this.

He does everything in his power to cease his fingers, holding them there and shifting his hips forward as if he’s forcing himself to repel them, and slide them out. The young boy pauses to catch his breath and wait out the sound of his blood rushing through his ears and the feeling of his cock twitching irritably.

It only takes but a few moments before he’s giggling and crawling off the bed. “Fuck I got a little ahead of myself, such a fucking needy whore I'll let myself bust from my own fingers ‘cause I can’t wait for a damn cock.” He breathes. His are bangs are skewed and unruly against his forehead, blocking one eye while he tries to read comments from the edge of his bed. He absently pumps his dick a few times and smiles.

_Came twice watching that ass work its magic, what a gorgeous big-butted twink u are babydoll_

_wanna bury my face in that thing god damn ur incredible_

_what’d ur mommy feed u as a teenager ??? should be god damn illegal to be walking on the streets with that ass. bet boys never leave you alone baby._

_i need to see my cum drip out that sweet bussy i swear to fuck im in love_

_if you were my little slut i’d have you over my knee for tryna come off your fingers when u knew a cock was coming later. impatient little cum bucket._

Luke laughs softly though his nose at the last one and rubs the sweat off the back of his neck with his palm. He glances at the dildo on the table and pushes himself off the bed so he can reapply just a small bit of lube onto it before it’s ready to fuck. Once he coats it in another layer and gets back into frame, he squats down to stick it onto the smooth pallets of the wooden floor which surprisingly holds quite well.

He points the camera and the lights downward, the heat from them will most likely make him sweat from all orifices but if he truly feels like he’s going to pass out he knows his limits. Luke bends in front of the camera so that his face in the shot, yet again he plasters on a seductive smile. The one where only one corner of his mouth turns up and his eyes are hooded, dark blond strands of hair fall into his glossy eyes and the tint of pink in his cheeks give him a gorgeously fucked-out look. “Okay guys, gonna come on this cock and then that’ll be it for today’s stream, this weekend I have something more planned for you all but I have some other business to take care of today so that’s why m’wapping it up a little early, s’that cool?” Luke slurs, his voice lethargic and gravelly.

The camboy reads through some of responses coming in and it’s enough kind words and affirmation that he can go ahead and finish the show after this, and that they can’t fucking wait for what he has planned at the end of the week which, Luke is keeping it a surprise but he got a new nighty and is going to try his best to make himself come on all the toys he ordered a couple days ago that should be arriving soon. Five toys to be exact, and they’re all really different and fun and he’s quite excited to attempt over stimulation on Saturday in order to make big money.

Luke smiles angelically and backs away from the camera and drops to his knees, crawling up to the toy standing tall and proud and thick, he swallows and takes a deep breath in when he comfortably situates himself, back facing the camera and his hole hovering over the tip. He leans forward and checks if he has a good shot of it prodding at his hot pink hole. It’s too large, way too big to sit on like it's nothing, he needs to take this as slowly as he can.

He lowers his hips, sliding onto the tip so that it wedges past this first ring. Luke hums at the stretch, holding himself up with the side of the bed before sinking down further and feeling a bit of a dull ache, but nothing he can’t handle, he’s stretched himself over this size before and he can certainly do it now.

After a few minutes of casting down into the nine inch toy, stopping to adjust and pushing himself further each time till he moans and curses harshly under his breath, the balls are finally flush against his soft ass. Luke’s thighs quiver while he sits there, completely full and in a daze from how big it is. He lets out a heavy moan that comes deep from within his chest before looking behind him, seeing in the screen that he looks like a fucking princess, pastel pink cock being squeezed tightly by the walls of his asshole and his back muscles tensing from the pleasure. His eyebrows are drawn together, mouth agape and eyes halfway closed from him slipping partially into a head space from how insanely enraptured he feels.

“Fuuuck.” He draws out the word and gasps, it’s a much higher octave than his regular voice, something that only comes out of him when Mikey is pounding into him so harshly he loses his head, he'll squeak so high no one would guess they could come out of a 6’4 boy, but he's is a little fuck slut with a strong desire to please and be used. He wants to ride this thing until everyone who’s watching takes pity on him and his overworked body, till he’s at that point where he looks like a pathetic little rag doll.

Luke begins to bounce, thoughts of Michael underneath him flooding his senses. He moves his pelvis and fucks himself back, hard and forceful before springing forward when it slams against his prostate and he cries out.

“Ah fuuuuck me!” His voice trembles, head thrown back and laughter bubbling from his chest due to shock. “ _Shit_ that felt good.”

He works his hips down again, growling at intensity and pressing trembling hands over the small bump in his belly from the toy bulging through, he leans forward on the big flexible dildo, the lube making a deliciously dirty sound as if he already fucking himself with come in his hole. The boy spreads his pale thighs and hangs onto them, digging his nails into the sensitive flesh as he peers over his shoulder and watches the toy slide in and out of fat jiggly ass, cheeks clapping together with each time he lowers himself on the slick shaft. He feels the tip constantly hammering into his sweet spot making his eyes water.

Luke shifts more towards the camera to give him room to get on all fours, red shaky hands pressed flat on the hardwood so he can properly slide up and down the dildo with ease, it feels fucking incredible, goosebumps rise up all over his torso and his arms, sending a shiver down his spine while he weakly shakes his ass on this jelly.

He’s _loud,_ practically on the basis of having the neighbors hear as he tries to properly stay on this fucking thing like his life depends on it, desperate and pathetically fucking down like a dirty slut that hasn’t gotten plowed in years. “Uh uh uh” noises come out passed his swollen lips whenever his ass presses against the balls, the whimpers are long and erratic. Luke's jaw is slack and his eyes screwed shut and bangs flop against his forehead while he bounces.

He needs Michael, desperately, he always does when he’s near an orgasm that’s going to hit him so strong he’ll feel it in his bones. So it’s not like this strong urge to call for him is something new. He always refrains from it, he simply doesn’t want Michael to be exposed to all of these people, especially when he’s trying to start a baking channel on Youtube and would be royally humiliated if anyone recognized him from “that one camboy’s stream.”  Plus, LukeyLux has always been a one-man show and he hasn’t tested the waters when it comes to new concepts or additions, so pulling this last minute would be risky. It still has him thinking though, if he brought Michael on but didn’t let his face or obvious tattoos show maybe this could be apart of his anniversary gift to him and make up for the fact that he had to abandon him for fifty five minutes when they’re supposed to going out already. Sucking his cock in front of thousands might cheer him up and distract him from the fact that the younger blond is a horrible boyfriend, literally sobbing and busting his ass over a rubber dick while Michael is probably playing Sudoku on their sofa with a dull pencil.

Luke is incredibly stupid and impulsive when it comes to pleasing Michael, he’ll go lengths for the green eyed boy without thinking of the consequences. Frankly now, at 4:00 in the afternoon with the sun beaming hot on his pale skin and liquid lube running down his pink inner thighs, he doesn’t exactly give a shit.

He lifts his hips from the toy and hisses at the sudden loss, he was so fucking close to coming he could sob out in dismay for edging himself for the second time today. He peeks at the door past thick sweat strands of golden hair hanging in his face. “Baby!” He calls, and listens for a response past his panting.

When nothing comes, he tries again. “Baby come in here!” He looks at the computer screen and rubs his moist cheek with the back of his hand.

After a few seconds he hears soft footsteps on the wood floor, as if his boyfriend is worried if he heard Luke right or not and that he is in fact calling him or else he’ll be pointlessly disrupting his show. Luke softly smiles and leans against the bed. “Baby boy?”

The door opens slowly, revealing a small worried looking blond in a ratty wide-neck band shirt and sweats, one hand dangling at his side and the other gripping tightly on the knob. “What’s wrong angel?” He blinks at him with huge moon-eyes, eyebrows knitted together and up. He looks like a nervous kitten, looking at his boyfriend’s naked body to see if there’s any physical evidence of a problem. “What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” He takes a step inside and looks to see if he’s still streaming, when he notices that he is he cocks his head to the side like the most adorable little cherub boy Luke has ever laid eyes on.

“M’okay bubba don’t worry. Need you for something.”

“You look really flushed, do you want me to get some water Lukey or-”

Luke cracks a big grin, chest filling with warmth at Michael’s anxious motor-mouth and his small nervous hands playing with each other. “No baby, I need you to go get your jacket from the hook by the door and put it on, then come back to me.”

Michael spares a side glance at his laptop. “But your-”

“Please Mikey?”

“But. But why? What?”

Luke leans his ass cheeks back against the dildo, partially sitting on the rubber toy to take some weight off his sore knees. “Just trust me love.” He smiles, lulling his heavy head against his shoulder.

Michael makes a face and holds eye contact for a bit longer to make sure he’s completely serious. “I’m…” He backs out of the room, turning towards the door and glancing at Luke again. “Kay, I’ll uh...be back.”

“Hurry!”

“Okay…” He disappears into the living room and Luke feels giddiness flutter in his belly, he decides it’s best to fill viewers in, not necessarily because he has to, but it gives him a chance to play the field a little, ease everyone into the concept of having his boyfriend join him, possibly for more shows in the future. They’d probably love it in the long run even though he’s come to realize some of his viewers like to pretend Luke is theirs, another guy being on camera will slash those dreams, though, he doesn’t really care. He doesn’t need accommodate everyone, especially ones that are weirdly possessive.

He turns a bit so he can talk to his audience.

“I hope you all don’t mind but, well um, basically I’m gonna suck a guys dick in front of all of you. An unplanned twist to end today’s show with.” Luke sucks his lip into his mouth lets a dopey smile blossom from underneath the hold of his teeth.  “Figure no one would care, I just really need my throat fucked while I ride that cock, can’t stand being so lonely, not having both my holes filled at the same time so I thought i’d bring in someone to help me.”

The crowd loves his dirty mouth enough, surely they’ll love watching him put it to further use.

The comments come through at full force, popping up one after the other after he announces Michael’s participation, he doesn’t have time to read any of them though because the person of interest comes waddling through the door in Luke’s dark red pullover. The blond’s heart leaps in his chest, seeing him look like a disheveled angel still struck with confusion.

“Got your sweater is that okay?”

“Yeah baby.” Luke dimples. “You look fucking adorable, c’mere.”

Michael lets out a nervous laugh. “Tell me what’s going on first.”

“I needed you to cover up your obvious tattoos so no one will recognize them or anything.” Luke responds at a lower level so that no one besides them can hear.

“Okay... but...why?”

“Is it okay if I blow you in front of them?”

He hears Michael’s breath catch before he begins coughing in his fist, clearly surprised by Luke’s blunt question. “ _What?_ ”

Luke pats the bed in front of him, acting nonchalant. “Wanna suck you baby, want me to?”

“Are you serious? You wanna blow me in front of _how_ many people?” Michael hacks, seemingly trying to clear spit out of his windpipe.

Luke shrugs and checks. “Mmm. 30,000?”

“...Jesus Luke.”

“You don’t have to say yes but I know you want to.”

“My fucking god…”

Luke giggles and sits pretty for him, watching him hunch over to finish with his coughing fit and drag his hands down his face.

They’re silent for a few moments. Luke is getting a little worried that maybe he overstepped a boundary, pressuring the older boy into it, especially because a camera will be on them and Michael just isn’t used to that kind of public attention, exposing himself in such a way when he can barely take his shirt off at the public pool. Maybe he feels like he has to at this point now that Luke is waiting for an answer and he’s live right now, keeping his viewers waiting. The thought makes Luke’s chest tighten, he can only imagine how much his boyfriend’s mind must be racing, outweighing pros and cons in milliseconds that will only lead to an anxiety attack. “Mikey…”

“You want me to just, like sit down?” He moves his hands off his cheeks to hold them in the air, as if to say “why not?”

Luke makes a move to get up off the floor. “I don’t want you to do it if you aren’t com-”

“Oh, no. You’re sucking my cock.”

Luke freezes. “What?”

He pads across the floor and gets in the shot of the camera, it only shows his stomach and below and with his arms covered his identity is virtually hidden, besides those watching who know Luke in real life and by proxy know his boyfriend.

Fitting his way between where Luke is on the floor and the mattress, Michael sits down and spreads his legs so Luke can fit between them. “If you’re sure then I’m sure.” He affirms. “Plus you owe me, m’really fucking horny especially after hearing you moan throughout the whole goddamn apartment without a care in the world, told the neighbors you were having a kidney stone.”

The camboy stares dumbly at him. “I - what?”

“I saved your ass yet again by making some lame excuse that you were in pain and that it’d be over soon, the old fucks actually _buy_ it. Even after you moan ‘fuck my fucking asshole daddy,’ definitely indicating it’s _not_ a kidney stone, can you believe that?”

Luke blinks at him. “I’m…”

Michael cups his soft face, urging him to meet his eyes. “I’m okay with this, promise.” He whispers in a silvery voice that soothes the younger boy almost instantly. Michael circles his cool thumbs on the boy’s cheekbones. “I want this, been thinking about it for a few months actually, I'm really fucking turned on by it...but I never wanted to bring it up because this is...I don’t know. It’s your thing and I don’t want to force myself on your stream or whatever. I’m glad you’re letting this happen, honest.”

Luke can't hold back a simper, his lower lip shyly pushing up over his top row of teeth and his cheeks filling out Michael’s palms. “You’ve been thinking about this huh?”

Michael hums and peers down at him with half open eyes. “Think about what it’d be like if I were the one making you cry out like that, giving you the real thing instead of some plastic toy up inside you. Letting you feel my hard cock throb deep in your thick ass. You coming as you work yourself over me, watching my cream drip out your clenching hole down your pretty thighs..”

Luke accidentally groans, it's broken and desperate. Michael smirks and squeezes his shoulders, goosebumps rise under his hands. “Fuck Mikey...coulda done that ages ago, coulda been letting all these people see what he real dick looks like pounding up into me and you’re. _Fuck_.” He chuckles. “You’re in the living room trying to finish jigsaw puzzles n’ shit.”

Michael laughs, his bedroom eyes lighting up with humor. “I already _finished_ the jigsaw puzzle you little shit, I’m actually writing recipes while you’re busy in here, moaning ‘oh please fuck me IDomSissyBoys771’ so he’ll donate more cash to you.”

“Michael I’m _trying_ to pay my half of the rent don’t question my means of doing that now let me taste you before I end up salivating all over your sweatpants.”

“That desperate for it?” He smirks, repeating Luke’s words from earlier today when he was absolutely certain he’d kill to come under the weight of Luke’s butt.

Luke grips at the waistband of the black sweats and impatiently tugs. “Fuck yes, I am okay. Give me it.”

“I’m not above making you beg.”

“Michael I’ll literally do anything to be able to slob all over your cock, just please.” He whines past pouting lips, peering up at Michael through his eyelashes and running his hands up his thighs. “I need it, need to feel it in my throat, wanna gag on you.”

“Christ.” Michael groans. Screwing his eyes shut to gather himself. “Fuck. Yeah Lukey, yes. Jesus.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah baby take these off.” His hands work quickly to untie the white drawstrings, loosening the waistband so Luke to yank them halfway down his thighs.

“Those my underwear?”

Michael does a double take at what boxers he has on and rolls his eyes. “Yes Luke, they are because I’m all out and these are extensively comfortable and baggy all thanks to you ass stretching them out, so I owe you a solid.”

Luke tuts and pulls the batman boxers down to where the sweats are sitting around his legs. Michael’s dark half-hard cock rests up on belly, slightly curved and twitching at the sudden exposure. Luke holds back a small noise in his throat from the intense yearning he feels for his boyfriend’s pretty pink dick, sitting thick and heavy against Luke’s Motley Crue sweater.

He fell in love with it the moment he saw it back and high school in the locker room after PE, if being obsessed with a person’s cock was an actual illness Luke would start his own reality show about it and ratings would go through the roof. When he doesn’t have it in his mouth it’s only a matter of time until he does, when he isn’t talking about it or referencing to it he will be in the next couple seconds. Luke is absolutely addicted and Michael isn’t complaining, as far as he knows, Mikey’s only amused at how many times that boy can greet him with a ‘hey baby’ before yanking down his pants and kitten licking his dick like it’s no big deal.

The blond is so close to crying if he doesn’t taste it soon he’ll go insane, there’s a healthy amount of a clear substance leaking from his pretty tip and spilling down the side, into the ridge of his head and down his shaft. Luke squirms, a quiet squeak followed by a sigh exiting his parted lips.

“Sit on the toy first baby, give them something watch.” Michael whispers and grabs his chin gently, swiping his thumb over his bottom lip. “Then I’ll put this beautiful fuck hole to use.”

Luke breathing is unsteady now, he nods and looks at the screen so he can see his ass sitting down on the toy. He reaches behind him, grabbing the wide base and cautiously presses the head it on his puffy used hole, he hums at the soreness and nibbles absently on his lip. Michael tries to sooth him with his hands, caressing his chest and turning his palms down to feel his tummy that’s rising and falling unevenly. “You got it bubba.” He encourages. Michael’s cool palms rubbing firmly up his warm torso is making him unbelievably hard, reinforcing his desire to take this up his ass again.

Luke takes in the first couple inches with ease, breath faltering and hips involuntarily shifting back at the stretch. “Mikey.” He moans.

Michael pacifies him. “You got this.”

Luke nods and scrunches up his face, sliding down the rest of the way all at once till he’s flush against the balls once more.

“Oh my...fucking god.” He swears through clenched teeth, blunt nails making little crescent shape marks in Michael’s fair-skinned thighs. “Mmmm.”

“That’s it princess.” Michael coos.”Look at you, look at the screen baby.”

Luke focuses on the laptop through glossy eyes and blinks. His big butt is nice and full, sitting flushed and pretty against the hardwood. He’s a sweaty mess, his back as red as when he hangs out at the pool for too long and his sunspots highlighted white from all the heat his skin is enduring.

“Look really nice.” He mumbles, he feels dizzy, as if cartoon birds flying around his head.

“You look _so_ nice baby boy, so full and gorgeous, perched like that with your back arched and your ass quivering from the intensity. You’re trying so hard not to grind down aren’t you?”

He lets his head fall forward because it’s all too much, Michael’s sweet voice sounding thick and throaty when he’s turned on, demanding he stare at the feedback video of himself kneeling in front of the older boy, a big butt cock slut with a massive dildo in his ass looking absolutely pathetic and fucked out, about ready to choke on a cock in front of him. He could come right now, he’s so close from all his senses being toyed with and Michael’s fingers tweaking his nipples with agile fingers.

“Little overwhelmed?” Michael chuckles, playing his role of a filthy mouthed miscreant who wears his poor boyfriend down with his nasty tongue and then laughs at Luke’s weakness like they were only talking about what to put on the grocery list; this is one reason why no dirty words he gets from his audience will ever equate to that of Michael’s.

“I need you on my tongue.” Luke sobs out. “Right now Mikey.”

“Look up at me.”

He lifts his heavy head, hair flopping in his line of sight and his pupils blown wide.

“Start bouncing on that toy and give the people what they want, let them know you're still their little show-whore, then put your mouth on me, understood?”

“Mhhmm.” He pouts, resting his head on Michael’s knee and blinking sweetly at him.

“S’good boy, you deserve to feel good baby doll, been doing so well sitting patient and obeying, move now.” Michael hums.

Luke does as he’s told, lazily rolling his hips as he once was before he called him into the studio. He’s falling apart leaning against his boyfriend’s knees, the tip bulging against his belly and some part of the shaft pressing right up against his sensitive bud of nerves. He gasps and mouths at Michael’s leg, just so he can get his lips on something to help ease him through the wave of ecstasy shooting up his spine. “Come here.” Michael urges, taking his chin between his thumb and index and urges him to put his mouth somewhere else.

“Can I?” He whimpers, looking a bit bewildered.

“Please Luke.”

He reaches for it and wraps his fingers around the dark base. Small sparks go off in his chest at the familiar feeling of his warm cock fluttering in Luke’s hand. It’s as if he has no idea what to do with it, he’s been anticipating it for so long he’s more and awe of being able to finally have it then wanting to get straight to work. He hears Michael giggle through his nose at the sheer look of amazement the younger boy has, it snaps him out of trance and makes him return a shy smile before pumping it, slow and firm up the length of his shaft and tighter around the wet head before working it back down till his hand touches Michael’s balls. He continues this for a few more strokes watching the tip disappear in and out of his hand. Michael pants and Luke gets a strong urge to kiss his moving tummy underneath the baggy sweatshirt.

Luke leans in and holds Michael’s cock against his palm, taking advantage of the new angle and dragging the fullness of his wet tongue up the base all the way to head, straining his eyes to glance up at him and never breaking eye contact. Michael looks sleepy and in the midst of a spell, skin between his brows pinching and his mouth parting to let a moan tumble from his lips. It makes his own dick twitch between his legs and the sensation of suction cup toy feel ten times better then it would have he never got to witness Michael looking like heaven above him.

The blond mouths at his shaft, giving it big wet kisses that he knows drives Michael absolutely up the wall. “ _Luke_ , mm’fuck. Such a little tease I fucking hate you.” He laughs weakly.

He drags his lips up and down the length and pauses to leave little kisses every once in awhile, he smiles at how much his penis is jumping under his mouth because it’s entirely too eager.

“M’sorry Mikey? Is there something more that you want me to do?” He dimples, licking hotly up the length like it’s a lollipop and nothing more.

“Luke I swear to god.”

The camboy mumbles against him. “All you have to do is tell me what you want.”

Michael lets his head fall back when groans, clearly frustrated. It makes Luke grin. “You know I’m patient Luke you fucking know I’m patient with you but not when it comes to you being a little fucking cheeky slut with your lips against my cock, now suck me.”

“Say please.”

Michael growls and tightens his fits around the bed sheets. “ _Please._ ”

“Yes sir.”

“And bounce that ass I wanna hear how wet your boy pussy is on that soaking cock.”

A broken whimper escapes his throat as he begins to bounce his glorious ass on the dildo, pounding down into the flexible rubber while he busies himself with swirling his of his tongue around the tip of Michael’s dick, teasing the slit and cleaning it of all his juices before taking just up to the ridge into his mouth, sucking soft and sweetly while making sure to bat his eyelashes like princess at his boyfriend.

Michael hums.“That’s a good boy. So pretty angel, riding that cock and sucking me in front of thousands. Shit.”

Luke uses the praise as motivation to take him even further, sliding his wide mouth down onto him like he’s starving for it, he takes only half of it before he twists off with a slow wet pop and mouths at the head. Michael reaches up to bury his fingers in the golden strands of Luke’s hair, lightly tugging as if to warn him if he doesn’t start soon Michael just might snap.

He takes pity on him and feeds himself his boyfriend’s cock until he’s near the base. He starts sucking slowly as if the taste is decadent and needs to be savored, heavy on his tongue and sliding into his relaxed throat. Luke bobs his head, mouthing up and down at a steady pace and breathing through his nose unevenly while fist glides up to follow the movements of his mouth, twisting his wrist like he knows Michael loves

Michael releases a throaty moan of appreciation, tightening his hold on Luke’s roots and bucking his hips into his warm wet mouth involuntarily. Luke makes a soft noise in the back of his throat and peers up at him, smiling around his cock before pulling off with an obscene slurping noise. Luke’s breathing heavily as he presses his hands down on Michael’s hips to hold them in place. “Patience, I know you have it.”

“Not when you’re sucking my dick twice as slow as you’re riding that fake one.” Michael’s voice cracks. The younger boy wants to giggle at how much he’s falling apart already.

“You want me to match the rhythm of my hips then, yeah?”

“ _Yes_ , fuck yes.”

“I’m not above making you beg.” He parrots, a grin taking over his face.

“Luke.” Michael half groans, half giggles, cupping his face and pulling his head towards his cock desperately.

“Alright alright. Because I’m a lot nicer than you.” Luke lets go of his own cock so he can hold himself up with his palms pressed to Michael’s thighs ans makes is way down the stiff flesh without a second thought, that is until his gag reflex kicks in and he coughs. Tears spring in his eyes as he feels the burn in his jaw, the fullness in his throat. Luke powers through taking Michael’s loud whining above him as a good sign.

His noises are dragged out and hitting different octaves with each one he lets escape his mouth, he’s always been an expressive person, right down to the way he shows pleasure from how good the head he’s receiving is.

Luke traces patterns in the underside with his tongue, while he feeds more and more into his mouth until his small nose nestles into blond pubic hair. Luke is focusing on his breath control and how good it feels to be so full on both ends of his body, he manages not to gag.

“Shit Luke.” Michael praises. “Always been so fucking good at taking all of me like a good boy.”

The blond keens, quickly pulling off and making a wet gasping sound, taking a string of saliva attached to his lip and the head of Mikey’s dick along with him. Luke breathes deep and Michael rubs his arms lovingly while he takes a second to calm down before he begins to suck him again, this time all the way down to his balls and back up, as quickly as he’s fucking the toy beneath him.

Michael holds on to Luke’s forearms for dear life as he drools all over his erection and practically fucks his own face onto it, the back of his throat making the nastiest sounds like little slutty choking noises and bubbles of spit making their way down his shaft and dripping down his sack. Luke looks like he should be on a postcard from the depths of sinful hell, tears running down his red cheeks from his bright blue eyes, slobbering all over his boyfriend like the sloppiest of porn stars making the loudest of noises the whole building ought to hear, ought to know the blond little twink slut from the fourth floor is absolutely _swallowing_ his boyfriend’s cock on his cam show, getting his ass busted open by a pretty pink toy.

He can sense Michael is having the hardest time sitting still, his muscles are twitching and upper body is squirming while he moans out, little breaths amidst them like he’s laughing when in reality he’s completely stunned, the sounds reverberate off the walls. “Luke I have, mm I n-need to stand please, let me fuck your mouth I’m begging you Lukey can I? I’m gonna fucking come soon I need to fuck your mouth.” He babbles, on the verge of hysteria.

Luke is right there too, heat enveloping him and a strong sensation leaking into the pit of belly, his spine is numb with the feeling of fireworks shooting up his back and making his whole body tremble and want to collapse, limp on the ground. Michael’s neediness and the taste him filling his mouth, paired with his prostate being constantly stimulated makes cock drool all down himself while it bobs between his thighs.

He releases a shaky breath through his nose and pulls off, saliva coating Michael’s dark pink cock and Luke’s lips are plush and swollen. “Yeah fuck my mouth, come down my throat baby.” He pants, his voice croaky.

Michael makes a destitute sound and stands up to pull his pants down a bit more, he grabs Luke’s chin and angles his head up to look at him. “Stick out your tongue.”

Luke obeys.

The older boy taps the head of his cock on Luke’s tongue, little slapping noises of Michael’s flesh against his saliva soaked tongue is driving them both insane. He pushes it up against his lips before grabbing a hold of Luke’s head and slowly sliding himself inside his wide mouth. Luke takes his hands and holds them behind his back, as if to invite him to start thrusting.

Michael starts tentatively, rocking his hips forward. Luke flutters his tongue along the veins, loving the way his girth his invading a place as sensitive as his mouth and treating it like a useless fuck hole. Michael moves his hips a bit faster now, thrusting deep enough to reach past his gagging point and helping his urge to cough by loosening him up with his pace.

“Holy shit.” He breathes. He grips his hair tighter, making sure he has a better hold than he did prior so he can really give it to him. “You good? Hum if you are.”

Luke does so, sending vibrations up his erection an urging him to thrust in deep, the tip of his cock touching the back of his throat repeatedly. “Fuck, Luke that feels amazing. You’re amazing baby.”

Luke knows he wants to pick up the pace, can feel his hips nervously stutter because he doesn’t want to downright kill the younger boy, but he can take a rapid pounding to his mouth and he’s determined to let Michael know.

He unlatches his hands, bring them around to squeeze Michael’s soft bare ass and push his hips forward so he gets the idea that it’s okay, he can face fuck him with all he has. Luke fucking _loves_ it. He loves the ache, loves how messy he gets, loves peeking up at his baby through teary eyes and seeing his stomach muscles clench, and indication that he’s gonna release his load in Luke’s throat any moment now.

Michael looks like an angel fallen straight from the clouds, yellow hair stuck to his forehead and curling around his ears, lips a deep raw crimson emitting ungodly sounds contrast to his seraphic eyes, lidded and blazing with a bright green. His cheeks are dusted pink, face twisted in pure bliss staring down at him like a fucked-out angel, giving Luke the ultimate pleasure of taking him into his willing mouth.

“So good for me.” He whines. “So beautiful.” Michael steals Luke’s thoughts about the older boy, petting his hair and holding onto him tightly, using his grip as leverage to pump his hips. Michael can’t stop swearing as he pistons himself into Luke’s face, Luke drools apathetically on floor and swivels his hips on the dildo a bit more to have it brush his sweet spot. He hollows his cheeks for the bleached blond, making the space smaller, tighter and warmer, trying his best to coax his orgasm out of him, Luke needs it, needs to taste all of it.

“Yeah like that, like that angel. Oh god, I love you. I love you so much Luke, my baby.” Michael clamors. “Gonna come you’re gonna make me blow inside your mouth, gonna watch you swallow it all down, so fucking dirty.”

Luke’s vibrating with anticipation, taking his idle hands off Michael’s hips and wrapping a hand around his sore neglected cock. Everything is too much, making his head spin. The broken little yelps in his throat that happen whenever Michael thrusts in are at their filthiest, his face is beat red and spit endlessly leaking from his wide mouth around the thick wet cock. He watches Michael take in how nasty he looks on his knees for him, absolutely disgusting and impure like a worthless cock slut.

Michael stumbles over the edge of his climax, then, once he starts babbling things that don't even make much sense but sound beautiful. Not a millisecond later, Luke feels spurts of hot come shoot out down his throat, he swallows every last drop he’s being fed.

Michael is an absolute mess, whining loud broken versions of Luke’s name that are caught by his breath faltering, driving his hips in an out of his slippery mouth to ride out his orgasm until he’s squeaking at the sensitivity and backing out.

Luke gasps and bows his head, watching stray strings of spit fall from his mouth. He’s frantically tugging at his dick and pounding down at the toy now, not even a centimeter away from finishing. Michael bends and grabs Luke’s heavy head in his sweater paw covered hands to press his lips hard into Luke’s, tasting every bit of himself and slipping tongue in, it’s slow and mellow against the blond’s, sensual and exploratory. Luke thinks it tastes sweet, like the cookies they snacked on earlier. Michael’s mouth has always been is addictive, especially when it works hotly against him like it is now. It’s enough to give him a little push, he stops rolling his aching hips and tightens his grip around his shaft as the sheer feeling of falling into oblivion takes over his body.

Luke comes _hard_. An entire display of colors swirling inside of his eyelids while he shoots up against his own belly, some strings slinging on to his and Michael’s chins.

Luke yelps against his boyfriend’s mouth, clenching his teeth as Michael continues to sloppily kiss all over his lips and angle his head so he can lick Luke’s chin clean of his come and kiss his way up the blond’s warm cheek.

“That’s it baby. That’s it.” He repeats like a mantra as Luke quivers and screws his eyes shut as tight as he can, collapsing against Michael.

“Mikey...” Luke hiccups.

“M’right here baby m’right here.” He wraps his arms around the small of Luke’s back and lifts his limp body off of the toy nice and slow.

The younger boy squeals at the loss and is soon pacified by his boyfriend and his soft cooing. He feels Michael’s arms haul him up onto the mattress and shift some pillows around so he can rest comfortably. He hears him click on the overhead fan, a cool breeze swathing his quivering body in a matter of seconds.

When there is an absence of weight beside him on the mattress, Luke flutters his eyes open in his bewildered state. “Mikey?”

“Need to turn the camera off lovebug.” He assures. “These people got way more today than they ever expected, I bet.”

Luke blinks and frowns, his mind reeling and catching up to his pre-orgasm when he had more sense of the universe.“Shit.” Luke flops his head back onto the pillow. “You think they saw your face through any of that?”

“Positive.”

“Fuck. I’m so sorry.” He slurs.

“Luke I don’t care.” Michael declares, his voice deliberately soft as he clicks around on the page.

Luke’s watches him squat to get in the shot. “Hey guys. I’m Lukey’s boyfriend.” He offers a small wave. “Might be on here a lot more often if that’s cool with you all, thanks for watching today he appreciates it a lot, next shows this Saturday, he’ll see you then.” Michael shuts down the stream.

Luke giggles quietly, entirely amazed he tarnished the whole identity-protection plan they had going on by blatantly showing the world his face, he decides he’s too tired to mention it or reprimand him. If Michael doesn’t care than he doesn’t see the point in stressing over it especially now when he’s out of his wits.

“That was such a formal goodbye.” Luke mumbles.

He turns to look at him, face touched by a small smile “What do you want? Peace sign and a ‘see you later sluts’?”

Luke pretends to laugh.  “More like you bending over and spreading your ass so can give them a bussy wink.”

Michael’s laugh rings through the entire room and absolutely engulfs the sleepy boy, makes him blink his heavy eyelids and press his cheek into the pillow comfortably to watch his boyfriend hold onto his soft belly. “What?!”

“M’kidding, see you later sluts next time okay? Amateur."

Michael’s entire face is smiling, eyes crinkled and voice thick. “I quite like the bussy wink.”

“That’ll be your thing then, when we sign off just flex your butt hole to 30,000 people.”

He shakes his head fondly. Luke’s heart does somersaults in his chest. Michael takes him up towards two different infinities, two minutes apart from each other. Helping him through a white hot orgasm and easing him afterwards with laughter that makes him wanna slip into an enchanted dreamland, both unreal states of mind that he’d never be able to achieve from anyone else on this entire planet.

He sees him, lifting his sweater paws to his mouth as a warm light casts against his profile making him look like some goddamn other worldly creature, the epitome of what love would look like if It were a human, and other poetic things Luke can’t piece together in his tired brain right now, which is perhaps why he’s in a club that involves co-writing music and lyrics, without a partner most of his songs would be shit, what he’s trying to convey about love and happiness and a pale boy with tattoos and an eyebrow piercing would be lost in his own mind, never making it to paper how he’d want it to.

He wants to write millions of songs for Michael. He’s so fond of him, every little thing he does. Even now, while padding around the room in his purple socks, putting things away, turning off the box lights and closing the Macbook. He makes a face when he yanks the toy off the floor. “Haven’t seen this one before today.” Michael smirks and Luke whines.

“I like it, ordered it a week ago. S’big and hurts my butt and it’s nice.”

“Is that what you base all your purchases on? Is that why you bought that toaster the other day because you knew if you shove it in your ass it would hurt?” Michael mocks the loopy boy and rolls his eyes. He takes the dildo to the bathroom so they can rinse it later, and emerges with a wet cloth.

Luke rolls over with a stricken face and watches Michael crawl up onto the bed, hovering above his exhausted body and pressing the corner of the cool rag to his forehead, rubbing it along his face to rid him of sweat and tears and spit. "S'ah nice toaster." He defends, Michael ignores him.

The cloth feels incredible, immediately soothing his high temperature skin and making him feel  a bit cleaner. Luke's eyes flutter shut as he runs it over his chest and shoulders, down his come covered tummy and quickly over his sensitive crotch, between his legs and over his hole. Luke mewls and Michael presses his lips right above his belly button to calm him.

“Did so good today sweetheart.” Michael whispers. “Don’t think you’ll be able to come again for weeks.”

Luke cracks an eye open. “No, not true, you’re gonna fuck me tonight. S’our anniversary and this is just the start to many orgasms today.”

Michael scoffs. “Don’t get overzealous.”

“Earlier you said you missed my booty and all I gave you so far was my mouth. You still get my ass and my cock before the night is finished.” Luke insists.

Michael sighs. “You look like you’re near death right now Lukey. I don’t even know if we can go out I really want you lay in bed for the rest of the day.”

The blond narrows his and eyes and makes a lame effort to sit up, Michael watches him grunt and drag himself into an upright position, sitting more on his hip because his butt is still throbbing. “Michael I will take your ass to get Italian food and I will buy you a goddamn camera and I will give you all my holes tonight and you can’t protest because I need a little breather after riding The Hulks dong.”

Michael cocks his head to the side and glares. “It was more like Thor’s dong. Hulks would be the size of my arm, maybe.”

“I’m taking you out!” Luke throws his arms out, exasperated.

“I _do_ like bread sticks.” Michael muses.

“Good! Great! Because they’re bottomless at Tavola.”

“I was talking about your dick.”

Luke clutches a small square pillow beside him and chucks it at his boyfriend’s head, Michael lets it happen, closing his eyes and getting a faceful of his bright hair. “I’m only letting that slide because you’re buying me a camera.” 

Luke perks up and lets a grin split his face. “I am! How much money did we make, did you see?”

“Mhhm.” 

“You only answered one part of the question! Why didn't you tell me the amount when we finished?”

Michael puffs out a laugh through his nose and plops down beside him, yanking the sweater over his head and tossing it the end of the bed. “You were...I don’t know. Being reborn.” He snorts. “Was waiting till you remembered your name again, at least.”

“Okay, well, it’s Luke so-”

“Ten thousand.”

Luke stumbles over his words until they turn into pointless mush. “Ten... what?”

“Thousand.” Michael stretches out his limbs out and throws an arm of over Luke’s bare belly, cuddling up into his side.

The younger boy nearly elbows the bleached blond in the face and he tense his arms and snap his head in his direction. “Are you yanking my dick?”

“No. You already did that.”

Luke blinks. “Michael I'm serious.”

Michael grins and buries his face into Luke’s chest. “Luke you sucked and fucked and earned ten thousand dollars in donations sent straight to your Paypal. Good news is, if you still want to get me a camera I only need maybe two hundred.”

Luke feels pure excitement rise up in the pit of his stomach while simultaneously feeling like someone hit him over the head with a frying pan and this is all a wonky hallucination before he passes out. “You’re serious?!” He cries.

Michael flinches away from his arm. “Baby I wouldn’t kid about this and watch your _damn_ elbow unless you want me to sport a black eye at dinner.” He playfully pinches Luke’s soft chub.

Luke rubs his face apologetically, unsure if he even hit it or not before wrapping his arm around him. “I’ve never made that much.” He states, heart pounding in his chest and shaking is lump of a boyfriend.

“I know.” Michael beams. “You deserve all of it you know. You still don’t need to-” Michael is interrupted when Luke dives into him and grips his sides, giving them a squeeze and making Michael squeal and squirm.

“Don’t you dare say it! I’m buying you one and you’re gonna start recording videos and posting them on Youtube and you’re gonna get famous and tour around the world baking in front of live audiences and being in Slap-Chop infomercials but for baking which sounds like hell but you’ll make _millions_ and you’ll have all these fans cutting your mouth out in posters so they can stick their dicks in them and-”

“Luke. You. Are. Crushing. Me.” Michael grunts every time Luke bounces him on the bed and giggles.

The younger boy lifts himself off of Michael and takes his face between his hands. “I’m spending way more than two hundred on you and! Shh!” He squishes his cheeks when Michael opens his mouth to say something. “I won’t let you protest, I’m getting you a top of line Walmart camera.”

Michael makes a face.

A breathy laugh falls from Luke’s lips. “There’s the snootiness I've been wait for!"

“I mean we can...go to Walmart?”

Luke smiles slinks himself into Michael's arms. “M’not gonna go to Walmart baby stop being so modest, for _once_. Besides, you earned that camera, f’it makes you feel any better, never would have got that much on my own if you didn’t bless the population with your cock.”

Michael fights a smile with an exaggerated frown and hums, Luke leans down to kiss his frown away. “You’re gonna co-star in my show and make cupcakes on the side huh?”

Michael stares up at the ceiling, looking thoughtful. “If you want me to, don’t really care if anyone recognizes me. Need to broaden my resume anyway.”

Luke snorts and scrunches his nose. “So you're using me to amp up your work experience?”

“That's all I've ever been doing, I don't know why you're only noticing this  _now_.”

The blond tuts and squeezes Michael’s cheeks again, making his lips pucker like a fish, Luke kisses them over and over again and then leaves one on his nose.

They stare at one another for awhile after that, Michael swaddling him as they sleepily observe one another and sort of rest before getting properly dressed to go out for the night and celebrate.

Three years with Michael. Five years of being each other's best friends, safe havens, and sources of unconditional love and support, hand to hold and arms to stumble into at the end of the day, neck to cry in, mouth to kiss when they they realize thinking about oblivion at nighttime is a bad mix. Michael is something else entirely in this world and Luke doesn’t think a sense of home could come stronger from his own childhood house than it does from the boy with colored hair who always smells of buttercream frosting.

Luke fell in love with Michael the day he met him, watching him argue with the PE coach that the class was bullshit and the fact that people are graded by how fast they could finish six laps around the track is a sick joke. He might of had this whole fantastic socially fundamental speech but Luke knew it was because he didn’t want to wear the Sketchers the school made him put on as opposed to his chucks. The first word that came to mind when looking at the lanky boy with long fringe in his ratty school uniform shirt was “pretentious cock sucker.”

And he was right.

The only thing he wasn’t aware of is that he actually _didn’t_ go home to smoke joints and jerk off to Playboy, but instead was eager to bake alongside his mom and perfect the family recipe for delicious chocolate chip cookies.

Luke felt his heart swell five times larger that day, watching the gangly boy huff and plop down next to him to put on his Sketchers and swear under his breath about how the coach is a dusty eighty five year old antique, who sits under shade and barely glances up when a kid collapses from heat exhaustion. Luke tried his hardest to be annoyed with him but he ended up stuttering out that he smelled like cakes, and Michael glared at him like he had three heads and Luke was absolutely in love. They’ve been inseparable since.

“Mikey?” Luke whispers into his chest after a couple minutes of him drawing shapes into his bare freckled back, lulling each other into daydreams by the rhythm of their slow breathing.

“Yes Lukey?” His words are slow.

Luke looks up and rests his chin on him. “When you’re a famous baker.... are you gonna come home to me from time to time and make me chocolate chip cookies?” He wonders, hands tightening slightly on his t-shirt subconsciously as if he’ll disappear right at this moment, live in Europe in a huge mansion and star in his own high rating television show, forgetting all about poor old Lukey back in Aus.

Michael closes his eyes and lets an easy smile take over his face and push his cheeks up, front teeth hooking over his lower lip looking enamored. Luke feels a cast of butterflies release in his tummy when he sees him like that, it’s one of his favorite images in this entire world, he wants it permanently etched in his mind so that if everything else goes to shit he can always think about his Mikey, picturing him like this every single time a person mentions his name.

He knows that right now, Michael isn’t going to argue with him, isn’t going to insist he’ll never become famous or leave Luke behind to pursue his dreams when he could easily take him with, and they can both try to chase after what they want wherever they land, for Luke that’d be making it as a musician.

He knows Michael isn’t going deny or downplay or roll his eyes at his overthinking, call him out for making plans that are way beyond his reach, worrying about nothing. Michael will indulge him, for now, and for that Luke is grateful that he’ll play along.

Michael opens his eyes and runs a hand through Luke’s shaggy hair, they’re both reflecting undeniable fond now. “Yeah Luke, I’ll come home and make them for you. I’ll always come back home."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading WOW I can't believe you made it to the end


End file.
